Walking a pet often requires access to additional accouterments, such as treats, water, collars, tags, and other personal effects, as desired. Undertaking prolonged walks, such as a day hike or multi-day hike, likewise requires porting additional elements usable upon demand. A means of porting foodstuffs and liquids to rehydrate a pet during such walks is desirable and the present state of the art employs carriage of such items upon the pet itself whereby the pet carries its own food and water. Most leashes occupy space without providing additional storage potential. The present invention provides for a leash attachable portage and storage apparatus that enables nested components securable to an upper portion whereby foodstuffs, water, and personal effects, among other items and accouterments as desired, are portable in separate containers and manual control over a pet, tethered to the upper portion upon an existing leash, is increased.